


6:00 A.M.

by Koikro55



Series: KK55 Ace-Spec Alastor Collection [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Awkwardness, Early Mornings, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koikro55/pseuds/Koikro55
Summary: Alastor and Husk have a painful but necessary conversation.Implied sexual content -- Not explicitTrigger Warning for briefly referenced noncon
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Radiohusk - Relationship
Series: KK55 Ace-Spec Alastor Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122953
Comments: 32
Kudos: 67





	6:00 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always on my asexual awareness bullshit.
> 
> I have quite a few similar fics in drafts atm, this one is just a quick touch on a common Asexual relationship roadblock (in a previous relationship), and also just some sex-favorable Asexual representation, because it's sometimes nice to acknowledge Asexuals who *have* sex without necessarily being Demisexual. I think Demisexuals deserve more credit than that, lol. I'll work on something to showcase their uniquely beautiful orientation eventually.

In the darkest hour before dawn, the Hazbin's hired hands began to stir. The typical workday began before any guests awoke, with the exception of the resident bartender, who was expected to work late into the night. Alastor and Husk, therefore, shared only a precious few hours together between their disjointed shifts. On another morning to part, Alastor gently shimmied out of his lover's embrace. Husk discreetly watched Alastor stand from the bed, but unlike any other morning before, his Radio Demon gave a small sigh of pain before sitting back down again.

"Are you alright?" Husk whispered with a scratchy, tired throat.

Alastor's ear twitched.

"Sorry to wake you, dear," he said.

 _Ah,_ Husk thought, _He didn't answer the question._

"Com'ere" Husk raised the duvet into a perfect little cove that Alastor wanted to crawl back into, if only he didn't have a schedule to keep. Alastor tried to stand again, but flinched.

"Are you hurt?" Husk tried again, now concerned.

"Go back to sleep, darling." Alastor gave a small smile that glistened in the dim firelight from the world outside.

"Not 'til you tell me what's wrong," Husk decided, snaking his tail around Alastor's waist possessively.

"I'm just a little sore," Alastor gave a small laugh.

Husk raised an eyebrow. "You're... sore? From fucking earlier?"

Alastor stuck out his tongue, "You don't have to say that out loud. _Obviously_ it's the fault of our previous engagement, twit."

"Sorry," Husk furrowed his brow, "But from my recollection-- you topped, didn't you?"

Alastor blushed. "That doesn't mean I can't be sore," he said offendedly.

 _Damn, I fucking broke my boyfriend's dick,_ Husk thought to himself. He sat up in the bed.

"Let me take a look at it,"

"No!" Alastor huffed and pulled his pajama bottoms up to his navel.

"I was a medic," he reminded Alastor.

Alastor shot Husk a look. "Your solution for everything is amputation," he said. 

"Well that's war-- but _this_ ," Husk crawled over to wrap his arms around his deer, "is love."

"Very ironic," Alastor rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I'll be fine, it's just--"

"You don't get it very often?"

"Hardly," Alastor said, "Though not for lack of propositions." Husk's expression became suddenly very smug.

"I always thought you'd be rolling in the pussy," he teased.

"Oh no, just the one," Alastor nipped at Husk's chin from below.

"Ha. Ha." Husk did not like to be remined of his cattitude. "Can I look now?"

Alastor sighed and pulled the hem of his trousers forward. Husk looked down.

"Hummm. Looks perfectly normal," he shrugged.

"Thank you for your expert opinion," Alastor couldn't sound any less impressed.

"Well I don't see THAT many, sheesh. At least it's not fallen off from disuse." Husk sighed.

"Do they seriously do that?" Alastor tensed. 

"N-no."

"Ah."

Alastor and Husk sat in an awkward silence for a minute.

"How long exactly has it been?" Husk asked.

"Only fifty or so years, perhaps."

Husk's eyes widened. "Fifty years!? How the hell! You're fucking lyin'."

"Ha! No. Before that it was even longer."

"So this last motherfucker took your virginity, yeah?"

Alastor shrugged, "Maybe."

"They're a demon, right? Have I met them?" Alastor had a lot of friends over the years, and Husk had met a few.

"You know him, but you wouldn't have recognized him back then."

Husk hummed. 

"He was special to me. Enough that I wanted to show him that I cared." Alastor continued, offhandedly, "It was more painful than this, though, and so he..."

 _Stop. You've said too much_ , Alastor cringed.

"What?"

"I need to go to work," Alastor decided, halfheartedly trying to shake Husk off of him.

"What did he do?" Husker's form subtly grew larger and more ragged. He bore his teeth and his neck feathers flared as though he'd grown a lion's mane. "Al, I'll kill that son of a bitch if he--"

Alastor laughed.

"Husker, you're so handsome when you're angry." Alastor sighed dreamily and snuggled into Husk's demonic form.

"What did he do?" Husk asked again, calmer.

"He left. I didn't ever want to fuck him again, so he left. Nothing else mattered."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Husk huffed.

"Is that why you do it with me?"

"Husker," Alastor sighed in an exasperated tone.

"Seriously. If it hurts, Al, we don't have to do it anymore-- and I'm not a dickhead, like your ex, so I won't leave or anything."

"Husker, dear." Alastor began, "I don't mind it when I'm giving. It's not something my body is used to, but that doesn't mean I don't find my own entertainment. I like to watch you reveling all over my bedsheets, mewling my name, making a fool of yourself..."

"Now I know why you're so brutal and unforgiving with me, jerk."

Alastor laughed, "...And I particularly like how sweet and cuddly you are afterwards."

Husk gave a thoughtful hum.

"Good. I don't want you doing any bullshit for _my_ sake."

"I'd never dream of it, dearest," Alastor placed a kiss on Husk's nose. Husk instinctively gave him a small lick back, which gave Alastor a fit of giggles, much to Husk's embarrassment.

Alastor disappeared shortly after that, and Husk settled back to bed with a new goal: smash any TV screen he sees for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know? The Asexuality Spectrum includes more than just Asexual and Demisexual. "Ace-spec" is the unspecified term used to denote a person or identity on the Spectrum which is not otherwise totally Asexual. Asexual is often still used by Ace-spec folk in public-facing situations, though, because of deeply personal yet shared experiences that come along with being on the Asexual Spectrum (and also because it's a lot easier than explaining what an akiosexual is, lol)


End file.
